A Case of Misguidance
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: Density: mass per unit of obliviousness. Amourshipping two shot. 'T' for some sexual themes.
1. Context Matters

**Oh boy, I wrote this around Christmas. Exams are injurious to health.**

 **This follows a similar format to Perfectionist; I don't know why but I really enjoy writing snippets like this. Now the only important thing to note is that unlike Perfectionist, these snippets are only loosely connected to each other. Anyways, here's A Case of Misguidance: Context Matters!**

 **Since I began with Serena first in Perfectionist, let's start with Ashy-boy now.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 _ **CONTEXT MATTERS**_

 **1\. Show. Don't tell.**

Sweat. Extreme sweat. Too much to handle. Too much to take in.

After all, there was a thunderstorm.

The crackle of thunder made her jump once more. There was no way she'd be able to brave it. She needed a source of comfort.

"Ash," she whispered, trying to wake up the heavy sleeper. "Ash wake up."

The boy groggily rubbed his eyes. "Wha – what's wrong Serena?"

"There's a thunderstorm outside."

Ash sat bolt upright, suddenly alert to his surroundings. "Don't worry, I'll hold you."

And Ash kept her safe for the rest of the night.

…

…

…

Yet another failure. The losses were consuming her being. Depression and anxiety had begun corrupting her thoughts and eating her sanity.

She wasn't sure what to do. All she needed was a ray of hope.

"Serena," a firm, yet gentle voice called.

Serena slowly raised her head up. It was none other than her knight in shining armour, here to save her one more time.

Ash quickly gave her the biggest hug he could manage without crushing the girl.

Serena gradually let out a few tears, as Ash began rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's alright. Let it all out," he whispered into her ear.

Soon all her tears dried up, and that's when he continued.

"We don't give up till it's over. Now, c'mon, let's get you some dinner."

And that was all the encouragement she needed.

…

…

…

"Ash, wake up! Please wake up, quick. We have a problem here!" Serena exclaimed, shaking the boy with as much force as she could muster.

Ash rubbed his eyes, tired from being woken up. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?" he asked, concern in his tone.

"Fennekin…Fennekin is missing!" she said, crying slightly.

Suddenly Ash felt less tired. "What d'you mean?"

"I put her near my bed but it's run somewhere. Please help me find her Ash," she cried.

He immediately jumped off his bed. "C'mon, let's go find it."

…

…

…

Ash sighed as he was dragged to watch Titanic for the 5th time that year. He was really getting sick of it, to the point where he was certain that he could recite every dialogue byheart.

"Ash, stop daydreaming and get here! Now!" a female voice exclaimed.

"Coming Serena," he languished, resigning himself to the worst.

…

The movie began and Serena had already begun squealing.

"Ooh, I love the romance in this film! That's my absolute favourite part!" she gushed.

Ash made no comment, simply staring at the screen in front of him.

"You know, I wish you were this romantic, Ash."

"ლ(⩺ ͟ʖ⩹ლ)"

* * *

 **2\. Acting: Being on a role!**

"Remind me to never agree to such games ever again Pikachu," Ash said, trudging along the snow-laden ground. "I've been looking for Serena and that red-roofed house for nearly 3 hours now but this wasteland just seems to be going on forever!"

"Pika," came the bored reply of his faithful partner. He was sure that his trainer had said that for the 67th time in those three hours. Not that he was keeping track or anything.

Ash sighed and slowly recalled how he was dragged into that mess.

 **Flashback**

" _Ash, there's a festival going on with a few games being organised. Would you like to enter with me?" Serena asked, looking over a pamphlet._

 _Ash immediately jumped hearing that. "You bet I would! What's the plan?"_

 _Serena read aloud, "Hide and Seek Extreme: A whole set of stakes. A good time to bond with someone you care about."_

 _Ash's heart began beating faster. Someone you care? Bond with them?_

" _I'm in," he said in a very creepy way._

 **Flashback end**

Now, he was seriously regretting playing this game, if it can even be called that. Turns out, the game required your "loved one" to be taken away to a house within a designated area. The other person then went on a hunt to find that person.

He was supposed to bond with Serena, but this game forced him to bond with snow more than her.

"Stupid wasteland, stupid game, stupid me," he muttered under his breath, yet as he did that, he knew he would still be playing this game. After all, Serena had her heart set on playing it. And he was no one deny the beautiful smile on her face.

So lost in his thoughts, Ash did not notice the house that he was approaching, nor did he notice the imminent collision with the door. Pikachu, however, being the smart one, jumped off Ash's shoulder.

BONK!

"Ugh, this day just isn't mine," Ash said, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

Taking a good look of his surroundings, he took note of the structure in front of him. Red-roof, green walls. He'd hit the jackpot.

"Time to crash this party."

Cautiously, he gripped the doorknob and entered the old house. Inside, he saw a man dressed as knight guarding a huge glass door with a metal sword. Through the glass, he could make out someone tied up in a chair.

Hold on. Blonde hair, blue ribbon tied to clothes, beautiful face filled with tears, a gag?

"Serena!" Ash exclaimed, running full-force towards the door.

"Halt knave!" the knight suddenly said, staring straight ahead. "Only those who can prove their undying love for the princess may enter."

"I am her friend – no – crush – no she's my crush – I need to help her – save her – she's not looking too good–" Ash sputtered.

The knight paid no attention to him. "Only those who can prove their undying love for the princess may enter."

"But-"

"Only those who can prove their undying love for the princess may enter."

Ash sighed as he stared back into the other room. He had to help Serena but Mr. Broken Record Player offered no useful advice.

That left Ash with only one option now.

"You must let her go!" Ash pleaded, falling to the knight's feet. "I can prove my undying love for her. She is smart, cute and incredibly determined to achieve her goals. I really look up to her in those respects. She is a one of a kind person; she makes me happy by the numerous things she does, like cooking, performing and even just smiling. I can say without any question that I…I love her!"

There. He said it all. He now hoped that it would be enough to appease to the knight.

"Rise."

Ash obeyed, now looking at the knight's face. A small smile broke out on the man's features.

"You have proven your worth Sir Ash. You may now rescue your princess."

Ash quickly grabbed the door handle and rushed towards Serena.

"Serena!" Ash exclaimed. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, right?"

Serena simply began giggling. "Of course, silly! This was all staged!"

Ash looked at her slightly confused. "Staged? So, you weren't really crying? What about the whole 'enter only if you can prove your love to the princess'?"

Serena shook her head, giggling even harder. "He just wanted to see your ticket, to make sure you didn't enter the wrong house."

"Oh."

Serena suddenly turned towards Ash and smiled. "On the other hand, I got to see your acting skills today! You were brilliant, I had never seen anything like it! You could have actually fooled me into thinking that you loved me!"

Ash looked even more depressed. "Right. Acting. Friends."

* * *

 **3\. Being the rage**

Ash glanced at the Pokémon Centre's clock for the umpteenth time in 5 minutes. She would be there any second now.

"Hi Ash!"

Ash looked back to the owner of the voice, the cute girl now beautifully decked out.

"Hey Serena," he said. "You doing okay?"

The girl looked at him, glowing slightly. "Slightly nervous, but otherwise I'm fine. I can't wait to eat there; thinking about it right now makes hungry enough to eat almost as much as you!"

"Yeah, well don't worry. Be yourself and you'll have a great time," he advised.

Serena smiled back at him. "Thanks Ash. Who knew you would be such a great date expert?"

"Ouch."

Serena simply laughed.

Just then, the Pokémon Centre doors slid open. In strode a highly fashionable gentleman in a modest black suit.

"Calem!" Serena exclaimed as she ran up to him and kissed him. "I was beginning to think that weren't going to come."

Calem lightly chuckled. "Even when I got us tickets to the fanciest restaurant in all of Kalos? No way!"

Serena stifled her laughter. "I think we should get going now," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah get going quickly. All this lovey-dovey business is making me sick," Ash said grumpily.

"You're right Ash, we should get moving quickly," Calem said, taking a quick look at the clock.

Serena, on the other hand, was not as inclined to. "Ash…is that… jealousy?"

Ash's face turned bright red. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"It makes sense now," Serena said. "Why you are so jealous."

His face turned a shade brighter at that remark.

" _Surely, she hasn't figured out yet,"_ he thought.

"You're jealous of me!" she exclaimed. "You want to try the food from this famous restaurant as well! I would've loved to have given you my pass but–"

"But it will get awkward between Calem and me," Ash interrupted. "Keep your pass."

"And if I may interrupt," Calem said, laughing slightly. "It's not you Ash is jealous of right now."

Serena looked a little bit confused. Calem was laughing rather hard, while Ash…Ash was fuming. She could've sworn she saw some steam come out of his ears. Both seemed to know what Calem was talking about, but neither seemed obliged to elaborate.

"Well, okay then. C'mon Calem, we're getting late," she said, grabbing his arm.

Ash was still steaming as the two left the Pokémon Centre. He was fine, but he'd make sure Calem wouldn't be. Oh, he would get his revenge.

Next time, Calem would be ash.

* * *

 **4\. Pun-derful times**

Ash was not really one for plans. Usually, he went with what his gut suggested. His gut was almost always accurate; he could always count on thinking on the fly to be unpredictable.

But not now. Desperate times called for desperate measure.

And here he was, standing in front of a somewhat confused Serena.

"8 Planets, 1 Universe, 1.735 billion people, and I end up with you!" he shouted.

Serena quickly clutched her ears in pain. "Ignoring the fact that I'm not hard of hearing…and standing right in front of you, just…just what?"

"I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?"

"You've lived here for nearly 10 years. Not to mention that you come to my house pretty much every weekend for dinner…"

"I'm not trying to impress you or anything, but… I'm Batman!"

"…I don't know how to respond to that…"

"I'm like a firefighter I find them hot and leave them wet, baby…"

"What does that one even mean? You know what, Ash its getting late, I need to head home. Come to me tomorrow when you actually start making some sense."

"ლ(⩺ ͟ʖ⩹ლ)"

* * *

 **5\. Falling for you**

"And that's the final block for the tower. Pikachu, don't come near it. Even the slightest tremor will bring everything down," a tired, yet enthusiastic male called.

Ash and Pikachu stood in front of Ash's latest idea to confess his feelings for their blonde-haired companion. It was quite the ingenious scheme, one only he was famous for.

Good old fashioned Jenga, but this time with a twist: Truth or Dare as per the block's orders.

Now all they had to do was attract her attention, and slowly reel in the bait.

…

…

…

"What's Jenga?"

He had try not to look to giddy that he managed to convince her to play with him, but he failed. His arms were shaking as much as coffee addict after their caffeine dose.

"Right. Look at the block tower here. Your job is to pick a block from this, without making the whole structure collapse. But the added twist is that each block has a truth or dare for you to fulfil as well."

Serena nodded enthusiastically. "Let's do it."

Truth or dare with high stakes? Sounds like fun!

The only thing she didn't realise was that she was being set up. For you see, Ash had deliberately put a magical block within his reach.

Maybe…just maybe, things would change after this innocent game of Jenga.

…

…

…

"You may go first Serena."

As she looked for a reasonably stable block to pull out without collapsing the frail structure, Ash's scheming mind went over his 'Great Strategy'.

" _Okay Ash, don't pick it too soon or it'll be artificial…but don't pick it too late or it loses meaning,"_ he thought nervously. Sweat began claiming his palms as he observed the wooden design of his magical block.

" _5 turns."_

"Name your favourite colour. Lame Truth but fine…"

" _4 turns."_

"Tickle any person around you. Well then…"

" _3 turns. Don't get too excited Ash."_

"Where do you love to shop? Who made these dumb questions?"

" _2 turns."_

"Name your favourite food item. Arceus, the game is fun but the truths are horrible. I really need a dare…"

" _Next turn. This is it Ash, your golden-opportunity!"_

Serena quickly snagged a block. "Pick another block."

Ash quickly motioned for her to hurry up. The wait was driving him crazy, he wanted to finish this while he still had some courage within him.

Serena moved and grabbed another block. To Ash's horror, it was the one block he had reserved for the next turn, the one he wanted to use against her.

"Kiss someone in the room," she read aloud.

Ash's face turned several shades of red. Serena looked just as read but mainly because she was flustered from the sudden escalation. Quickly shaking it away, she went up to Ash and gave a quick peck on his lips.

"Now it makes sense why you were eyeing that block so much, Ash."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. Go on, Chapter 2 awaits!**


	2. Attention Matters

_**ATTENTION MATTERS**_

 **1\. Chorus of booze**

"Go on Ashy-boy! Prove to us that you aren't a dense idiot!"

Serena had never seen Ash look more embarrassed. His face displayed hues of red that only tomatoes boasted. Everyone was gathering around him, waiting for him to 'prove that he wasn't a dense idiot'.

Serena felt a lot of pity for him. Being bullied in school to do something against his will really irritated her. She was ready to give his classmates a piece of her mind.

"Gary! Ash doesn't want to do what you want him to do, just let him be!" she called with authority.

Suddenly a dozen eyes were on her. It scared her; she felt as if they were evaluating her, studying her to see if she would be fit whatever categories they had drawn up in their head. She shivered slightly as the large group murmured amongst themselves, before abruptly stopping.

Gary remained stoic during the entire ordeal, till a mischievous grin broke onto his face. "There you are Ash, Serena has just made the decision for you."

Serena didn't think it was possible for Ash's face to go any redder. His movements also became a lot more shy and awkward. She, however, had no clue what was even going on.

She didn't have to wait long though.

"So…uh-yeah. Serena, um…" Ash began, suddenly interested in his shoes. "They…they, uh…kinda…wantmetokissyou!"

"…what?"

Ash simply sighed. "They want me to…kiss you…"

Serena's face exploded into the shades of red that matched his face. She had no idea how to respond to this.

The two stood like that for what seemed like hours. They probably would have stood even longer if not for the "Hey! Kiss already!" from the large group that had gathered.

From the corner of her eye, Serena saw Ash slowly inching towards her.

Suddenly-

*HIC!*

They jumped back at the sudden noise. Blushes adorning their faces, the two of them caught sight of what seemed to be a very tipsy Clemont. His movements were very erratic and he was clutching a bottle of Tropicana. His eyes were half open and unfocused. Till he met Ash's eyes.

A sick grin broke out on his face. Serena did not like the look of that.

"C'mere you sexy beast!" he slurred, slowly advancing towards Ash (as much as his drunk state allowed him to) before grabbing his face, bringing it in for a wet, slobbery kiss.

There was a stunned silence. No one knew how to react. Everyone crinkled their noses in disgust.

"Who gets drunk on fricking orange juice?"

Serena, however, just cried internally. "ლ(⩺ ͟ʖ⩹ლ)"

* * *

 **2\. Sick of waiting**

"Serena…"

"Ash…"

"Serena, oh Serena…"

"Ash…"

"Serena, I…"

"Ash…?"

"Serena, I love…"

"Go on Ash!"

THUD!

Serena who had her eyes closed and lips puckered, opened them to see an unconscious Ash lying at her feet with yet another fever. Slightly disappointed at the outcome, Serena dragged him back to bed for rest.

The last 4 hours had been pretty busy for her, with Ash getting out of bed every 10 minutes to profess his 'love' for her, only to faint before he could fully say the words. Taking care of a sick Ash was a difficult job.

"Serena…"

"C'mon Ash, maybe this time…"

* * *

 **3\. Flirty prowess**

"Do you want to go an ate? You can give me the D later."

"Grammatically incorrect Serena! Ate is a verb, not a noun."

"You're on my list of things to do tonight."

"Again, grammatically incorrect. I am a noun, not a verb."

"I might not go down in history, but I'll go down on you!"

"Arceus Serena! Do you even pay attention in class?"

"Did you get those pants at 50% off? Cause they are 100% off at my place!"

"How did we jump topics...forget it. To answer your question no discount was offered on my pants and I'm still annoyed by that. I didn't even know you began to sell clothes though…"

Serena looked extremely flushed, though her face did conceal signs of disappointment. "I'm sorry! I took Gary's advice of _not too strong but not too weak_ but…"

Ash gave her a toothy grin. "All this has just flown over my head. Though I do know that you need to pay more attention in school."

"ლ(⩺ ͟ʖ⩹ლ)"

* * *

 **4\. Pain in the Ash**

"Show me."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

"I'm allergic to cherries, I thought you knew that."

"I do but…never mind. Seriously, what's the need to be so secretive? It's just a book!"

"If it's just a _book_ , why don't you let it be then?"

"…C'mon Serena, just show me what's inside. I'll give a kiss if you do!"

"No, stop pestering-wait, what?"

"Ash! Serena! What's going on? Why are you interrupting my lesson?"

The duo turned to see that the entire class staring at them. More specifically, at the book that they had grasped firmly with their hands.

"Who does that belong to?" the teacher demanded.

Serena became completely frozen, not knowing how to respond. It became more essential to stash the item in question away.

Ash, however, had other ideas. "It's Serena's. She's been writing Arceus-knows-what since the beginning of the lesson but won't let me look at it!"

The teacher had a playful smirk on his face. "Has she now? Then Ash, you have my permission to read the essay Serena finds more important than my lesson. In front of the entire class!"

Serena had no choice. She reluctantly handed the book to Ash as he eagerly bounded to the front of the classroom. Now, to find a hole to hide in for all eternity.

"Let's see," Ash began. "Ah, here it is!"

 _Monday, 22_ _nd_ _May_

 _I don't believe it – I can't believe it! There's no denying my heart, it has made its final decision. He has been chosen. I love him with every fibre of my body._

 _He's just sweet, too innocent, too naïve yet quite mature when he wants to be. He's as dense as a brick wall, but can be perceptive when he wants too. He's extremely smart and very, very…dreamy…Those eyes, oh those fantastic brown eyes that I get lost in. His face displaying his every emotion, he truly has nothing to hide. He is also very protective of his friends and people he cares about. Nothing can match his kindness, his bravery, his never-give-up attitude…and also his density._

"This was a nice description, you should consider becoming a writer! This feels so life-like!" Ash commented, grinning.

Serena's face took up several shades of red. The teacher and her class had all figured out who she was describing, even if the person being described hasn't found out yet. Several people laughed at her, but the majority sympathised with her and winced at his so aptly described density.

 _This is it. I'm officially in love with my best friend._

"Oooh, I wonder who this is," Ash said, totally taken in with the writing.

 _And his name is Ash Ketchum._

Serena had sunk under her table, completely red-faced. There's no way she'd escape the teasing now. And moreover, _he_ had figured it out now.

"Ash Ketchum, Ash Ketchum, Ash Ketchum…" Ash mumbled under his breath, his face showing deep signs of concentration to recognise the name. Everyone just sighed at him, facepalming at his lack of deductive skills.

"Oh wait! I'm an Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

 **5\. Lips to make up his mind**

"Hey Ash! Wanna hear my best dead cat impression? NYAH!"

"I'm not sure Gary, I think a dead cat would still be like Meow!"

"NYAH!"

"Meow!"

"NYAH!"

"Meow!"

"NYAH!"

"Meow!"

"NYAH!"

"Meow!"

"Actually, you're both wrong. A dead cat would not make any sound."

Silence.

Ash and Gary were interrupted by Serena, who had just butted into their conversation, effectively causing both to be stumped by her logic.

"Alright Smarty-Pants," Gary said, facing her. "You're no fun. I'm out."

He turned to walk away, till his right hand comically grabbed onto a metal rod nearby, stopping him. "Help, Ash! My hand has a mind of its own!"

Ash simply frowned. "Mind of its own? How can a hand have a mind of its own? Do hands have brains?"

Serena simply sighed at their stupidity. She walked towards Gary and unclasped his fingers from the cold, hard metal. The latter simply walked away with a "Party pooper" remark being made.

Ash sighed in relief as Gary walked away, only to face Serena's questioning yet amused look. "Mom forces me to hang out with him since our parents are good friends but frankly, he has the IQ of a brick wall."

Giving her a quick kiss on her lips and causing her to blush profusely, he gave her a quick "Thank you".

…

…

…

"NYAH! Meow!"

"Yeah, no more teasing please."

* * *

 **He's a dork. But that's the Ash we all know!**

 **Bloody hell, it feels good to be back. It feels like forever since I've written something, although I wrote Crossing the River only a few months ago. I'll be on holiday for a while so we'll see when my next fic comes out (Advanceshipping btw).**

 **Side note: Fanfiction seems a bit picky now for some reason. I've never had this issue before but now it isn't letting me submit .docx documents. I've had to change the file extension to overcome this, so hopefully it doesn't mess up my formatting. Let me know if there are any such** **inconsistencies.**

 **But yeah. That's RixSkywalker1405 out!**


End file.
